


before the night is over

by werisingsun



Category: Chungha (Musician), NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Degradation, F/M, Johnny is mentioned - Freeform, Light Pain Play, No Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Sub Taeyong, back on my furry bullshit i see..., dom chungha, taeyong is just sentimental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werisingsun/pseuds/werisingsun
Summary: Johnny has done Taeyong dirty many times. This very well may be one of those times.
Relationships: Kim Chungha/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	before the night is over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yeolocity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolocity/gifts).



So, maybe it wasn’t a  _ great _ idea to get on his knees in front of one of the most well known alpha idols in the industry right before an awards show. Curse Johnny and his amazing, terrible ideas.

He’d casually mentioned how this could finally be Taeyong’s chance to get more “ _ well acquainted”  _ with Chungha, but Taeyong hadn’t paid any mind. Maybe he should have, he thinks, when Chungha corners him in the hallway, a hungry look adorning her pretty features, asking if he was just as  _ cock-hungry  _ and  _ slutty _ as Johnny claimed he was. And maybe he was, but maybe the alpha also smelled so enticing that he just couldn’t resist. 

Johnny has fucked him over many times. This very well may be one of those times.

He finds himself now in an empty dressing room, kneeling before the alpha. 

“You want an alpha cock so bad you would just get on your knees for anyone, huh?” Chungha teases, laughing at the way Taeyong’s face turns beet red in an instant.

“No, I _ –,”  _ he tries to protest, but Chungha shushes him with a wave of her hand. 

“Save it. I heard it all from Johnny, how slutty you are for your members' knots, and from anyone else who will give it to you.”

Taeyong hangs his head shamefully, but the embarrassment burns as hot arousal in his abdomen and he knows the alpha can smell the aroused scent coming off him in waves. He can already feel himself starting to leak as well, no doubt ruining the expensive dress pants he’s wearing.

“Look at me,” Chungha commands, and Taeyong immediately lifts his head to look up at her through his eyelashes. 

“What a good little omega, so eager to please.” she coos, and smirks when she notices how he squirms in pleasure at the praise. “I’ll give you my cock, if you show me you deserve it.”

“Yes, I’ll do anything, just please give me your cock, Chung _ –” _

Chungha cuts him off, yet again, this time as she steps forward and swats him across the face. It’s not a true slap, but it’s enough to smart, and it gets him to shut up. “That’s alpha to you, understand?”

“Yes, alpha,” Taeyong whispers. However, he feels himself leak even more, and curses himself for how eager and easy he is. 

“That’s a good boy,” Chungha says, gripping his cheeks with one hand to turn his face fully towards her. “Are you going to earn my cock?”

“Yes, alpha,” Taeyong repeats, words muffled from the way his mouth is squished between Chungha’s slender fingers.

The alpha holds him there for a few moments, not speaking, turning his head from side to side as if inspecting him. He could break away, if he wanted to, but they both seemed to be able tell he didn’t truly want to. Something about Chungha’s demeanor alone demanded his obedience, and he would be lying if he said he didn’t want to obey her every command. She could tell him to hump her leg and he would gladly do it, if it meant she would be pleased.  Taeyong nearly whines at the thought, resisting the urge to rut up against empty air.

“So pretty,” Chungha hums finally. “I can see why you’re such a slut. Probably have dozens of people falling all over themselves to knot you, huh?” She laughs softly when Taeyong whines again, then releases his face with a pat on the cheek. 

Despite the strong urge to follow orders, Taeyong is getting antsy. “Alpha,  _ please– _ ”

“Be quiet,” Chungha says, firmly. “You haven’t earned my touch yet.” She trails her eyes down Taeyong’s body, observing the way he’s quivering and gripping his pants tightly in an attempt to keep from moving without permission. The scent of his arousal and slick are almost cloying in the air by now, with how worked up he is. 

“So needy,” she scolds. “You’re this desperate and all I’ve done is order you around a little.” She hums thoughtfully. “Should I even bother touching you? It looks like you could get off just like this, on your knees as I tell you what a needy, slutty omega you are.”

Taeyong chokes on a whine as that, shaking his head frantically. He wants the alpha to touch him,  _ needs _ it so badly, and opens his mouth to say as much when Chungha steps one foot in between his spread legs. His eyes snap upwards and he cries out as she roughly nudges the tip of her stiletto into his sensitive clit through his pants. His hips jerk; the stimulation is too much and at the same time exactly what he was craving, and he can’t decide if he wants to escape or press into the sharp pressure of her shoe. 

“Isn’t this what you wanted?” Chungha asks mockingly, not letting up. “You’re just a little pain slut, right? Getting off from me stepping on your pathetic cunt?”

Taeyong sobs dryly, trying vainly to squirm away. “Please, alpha _ – _ please,  _ hurts–” _

Chungha frowns at him, removing her foot from between his legs but grabbing instead pressing it to one of his quivering thighs so he stills. “If you want to cum, you’ll take whatever I give you like a good boy.” She shoves two of the fingers of her other hands in his mouth, long nails scraping over his soft palate and making him gag and blink back more tears. “Now show me what a good little omega you are, and make yourself cum against my shoe.”

Taeyong can only obey, rutting his hips forward against the sharp tip of her shoe, the added friction from his now unbearably damp pants making him approach his orgasm at an alarming rate. Chungha keeps her hands in his hair and mouth, occasionally jerking him forward to feel him choke and drool sloppily around her fingers. 

“So messy,” she murmurs, spreading his cheeks so that saliva dribbles out of his mouth and down his chin. “My messy little baby.” Taeyong nods as best he can, crying openly now, feeling pressure build in his stomach. “‘m your messy baby,” he slurs around her fingers, hips still working desperately. “Wanna cum, please alpha, lemme cum.”

“Go ahead, baby. You can cum.” At her permission, Taeyong feels his entire body seize with the intensity of his orgasm and he wails, soaking entirely through his pants and onto the shoe still wedged between his legs. 

“Dirty,” Chungha laughs, the glitter under her eyes flashing brightly even in the dim yellow lighting as her eyes curve up delightedly. She coos at his dissipating sobs, bending slightly to wipe at his wet, ruddy cheeks. “You made a mess, baby. Now you need to clean up.” Taeyong sniffles, still hiccuping on sobs, and looks at her in confusion. “You got my nice shoes all dirty, Yongie. Lick them clean.”

Taeyong feels his pussy clench at that, and bends forward eagerly to begin lapping at the shiny surface, dragging his tongue over the toe and up the exposed skin of her foot to reclaim every last bit of his own slick. He doesn’t even pay any mind to Chungha laughing again quietly at his enthusiasm, sitting up again as soon as he’s done, panting. 

“Good boy, Yongie,” Chungha murmurs, smoothing back his sweaty hair. “Do you want your reward now?”

Taeyong nods quickly, eyeing the bulge beneath Chungha’s dress with a hungry gaze. Chungha coos at his desperation, inching the hem upwards teasingly slow. “Do you want my cock baby? You’ve been so patient, you deserve it.”

Chungha lifts her dress enough to expose her cock where it’s straining in her panties, dripping a dark spot on the black lace. Taeyong’s mouth waters at the sight. 

“Please let me suck your cock alpha,” he begs, grabbing at the back of Chungha’s thighs to try and coax her closer. Chungha hum disapprovingly but lets the action slide.

“Go ahead, baby.”

Taeyong all but rips her panties down to free her cock, groaning as he takes it in his mouth and sinks down halfway. He gradually works his way down until his nose is pressed against her pelvis, gagging at the sizable intrusion in his throat. He works through it and begins bobbing his head slowly, humming around Chungha and swallowing the precum that leaks into his mouth. Chungha threads her fingers in his hair but allows him to do as he pleases for the first time, just tugging gently and murmuring soft encouragement as he sets his own pace.

Soon, he feels her knot start to swell at the base, and he eagerly pulls off to lick around it. Chungha growls at that, but keeps still, simply tugging on his hair occasionally until he takes her back into his mouth, immediately sinking down all the way this time.

Eventually Chungha lets out a moan, a high, breathy sound. “I’m going to cum,” she pants. “Gonna knot your pretty mouth.” 

Taeyong whimpers in response, feeling himself nearing a second orgasm simply from the feeling of her knot nudging against his lips. Chungha begins pulling harder at his hair, thrusting gently, then getting rougher as she chases release. Suddenly, Taeyong’s mouth and throat are flooded with sweet tasting cum and he nearly chokes, eyes and nose streaming as he swallows it down desperately. 

“Oh, good  _ boy _ , such a good omega. Take my knot, just like that,” Chungha groans, holding him down so that her cock buried deep in his throat, lips stretched wide around the knot at the base. Taeyong gags harshly, body rejecting it, but it pushes him over the edge, and he comes for a second time, gushing slick. 

As soon as she’s done, Chungha pulls out, releasing her grip on Taeyong’s hair. Taeyong slumps forward, bracing himself against Chungha’s hip, shaking and retching slightly. He can feel the near puddle of slick now dripping down his thighs, and his hair and makeup are beyond salvation. He knows the stylists will most likely kill him after this but it’s all worth it. 

Chungha strokes his hair until he calms down, whispering praises for how well he took her cock. Eventually Taeyong pulled himself together enough to sit back on his heels, rubbing the tears from his red cheeks with the back of his hand. Shakily, he pushes himself onto his feet, only immediately to stumble over to a nearby dressing table and collapse on the stool. 

“That was… nice,” he finally manages to rasp out, once he finds his voice. 

Chungha arches an eyebrow, somehow still looking put together and red carpet-ready after she pulled her skirt back down and smoothed her hair. “Just nice?” she teases, joining him at the dressing table to check her makeup in the mirror.

“You better fix yourself up a little before your stylists see you and skin you alive.” Chungha says, “Here, let me.” She takes it upon herself to rake her fingers through his hair in an attempt to get it back to its original style and gently rub at the eyeliner smudged beneath his eyes. He’s once again looking up at her from where he’s seated as she stands over him to attempt and improve his appearance.

Taeyong, despite having had his head between her legs mere moments ago, finds himself blushing at her ministrations. 

“Thank you,” he says once she pulls away. Chungha only smiles at him, patting his cheek fondly and then offering her hand to help him stand up. 

“I’ll walk you back to your team so you can get changed, you shouldn’t go around by yourself smelling like… this,” Chungha says, looking pointedly at his soaked crotch. Taeyong’s face flames red again, but he mumbles another quick thanks.

Once Taeyong is safely back in his group’s own dressing room, he’s easily caught up by Johnny who demands to know every gritty detail, even while Chungha is still standing a few feet behind him. Taeyong hisses at Johnny to  _ fuck off, _ turning around to bid Chungha goodbye. 

“Let’s meet again sometime,” Chungha says, smiling sweetly. Then, she pulls Taeyong in close and whispers in his ear, “Maybe next time I’ll have a chance to knot your pussy as well.”

She leaves him like that, flushed bright red once more. 

Yeah, Johnny definitely got him  _ fucked.  _

**Author's Note:**

> insp by and dedicated to the godmother of taeyong omega pussy herself ao3 user yeolocity
> 
> (if my writing seems inconsistent it's bc i've had this in my drafts for over a year now,,,,  
> also sorry if chungha seems out of character in this i don't know her as well but like. chungha sexy amirite fellas)  
> please let me know if i forgot any tags!  
>    
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/werisingsun)
> 
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/xuxisoftbot)


End file.
